Relaxation At A Spa BlackHawk Style
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Precious93's request: As explicit as possible smut piece when Clint brought Natasha to a Spa for their anniversary present that I mentioned in Ch. 5 of my other story, 'Where We Belong'.


**Fanfic:****Relaxation At A Spa... BlackHawk Style, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****4,670.****  
Summary:**_**Precious93**_**'s request: As explicit as possible smut piece when Clint brought Natasha to a Spa for their anniversary present that I mentioned in Ch. 5 of my other story, '**_**Where We Belong**_**'. Part of my '**_**Where We Belong**_**' series. Happens before '**_**Iron Man**_**,' '**_**Iron Man 2**_**,' '**_**The Incredible Hulk**_**,' '**_**Captain**__**America**_**,' '**_**Thor'**_** and '**_**the**__**Avengers**_**.'**

_**18**__**th**__** November 2008... Dublin Airport, Republic of Ireland**_

"_Where are we going again_?" Natasha asked in Russian as she and her lover got into the rented car they had got at the airport.

"_We are taking the week off so you can recover from that concussion you received after an act of your stubborness on our last mission_," Clint replied in the same tongue as Natasha rested her hand on Clint's thigh lovingly, huffing slightly at his statement.

"_If I hadn't done what I did, you would be dead,_" the ex-Russian mumbled while interlacing the fingers of her right hand with those of Clint's left as the archer started up the car.

Clint softly pressed his lips to his lover's hairline, smiling softly as she moved closer to his touch. "_Doesn't mean you have to risk your life to save mine, Nat... I don't like it when you get hurt because of me_," the archer whispered softly.

"_And like I was going to risk the chance of losing you,_" Natasha replied, tightening her hold on her boyfriend's hand. "_You can't expect me to ever risk that,_" she added, lifting her head off the head rest so she could lock her emerald green eyes with Clint's stormy grey ones.

"_And you can't expect me to risk losing you either Nat... I love you too much to lose you,_" Clint whispered as he pressed his lips softly against his girlfriend's.

"_I love you too Clint_," Natasha whispered when they slowly pulled away, smiling at her partner tenderly. She placed her head back against the head rest, closing her eyes in contentment as her archer pulled out of the car park.

_*** * * An Hour (or so) Later * * ***_

"So what do you want to do first Ms Romanoff?" Clint asked as he finished unpacking the necessary from his bag. Natasha had already finished unpacking and was waiting for the archer while she sat on one of the room's window ledges.

Natasha smiled up at her lover as he walked over to her, the archer looking very relaxed (_and sexy... but Natasha pushed that thought back for later on)_ in a pair of over washed jeans and a white shirt. Once Clint was standing in front of her, the red head slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips.

"There is a nice lake out there to go for a walk around... But as it is currently raining at the moment, I think we should go for a swim in the hotel's pool..." Natasha whispered as she reached up and kissed Clint softly but passionately.

"Whatever you want Nat... This is our anniversary present from me after all," Clint whispered into her mouth, making Natasha pull away from the archer at his statement.

"Clint, what date is it?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"18th November," Clint replied as nonchalantly as possible, earning a half hearted slap to the chest from Natasha.

"Clint, you prick... I thought you said that you would tell me if I was missing any important dates," Natasha stated, glaring at her boyfriend weakly before turning her head to look out the window into the commonly wet Irish weather, mentally berating herself for forgetting their anniversary.

"Sorry Baby... I wanted you to have a nice surprise for our anniversary," Clint whispered as he brought his left hand up to cup her cheek, making her look him in the eye again. "Nat, what's wrong?" he whispered as he noticed the look in the red head's emerald eyes.

"You do all this for our anniversary - which you didn't remind me about as I've been recovering from a concussion - but I haven't gotten you anything," Natasha confessed, trying another half hearted attempt to smack Clint in the chest.

"Nat, you're alive... You willingly love and trust me..." Clint started, using both of his archery roughened hands to cup both of the spy's cheeks. "That's the best gift you could ever give me," the archer whispered as he slowly brushed his lips over Natasha's lovingly.

Natasha could only nod against Clint's lips while wrapping her arms around his neck again, deepening their kiss. "I love you my Hawk," she whispered when they slowly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you too my Spider," Clint whispered with a tender smile. "Come on... You said you wanted to go for a swim," he whispered as he slowly pulled away from her and taking her hands in his and helping her off of the ledge.

"Definitely... Just so I can get you into swim shorts," Natasha teased with a playful smirk, grinning as Clint raised an amused eyebrow in reply.

"Baby, if you wanted me to get into my swimming shorts, all you had to do was ask," Clint stated as he brushed his lips over the red head's lovingly before the ex-Russian slowly made her way over to her bag.

"Okay so... Anytime else when I want you to get your swim shorts, I'll just ask," Natasha teased as she took out her swimwear, smirking at her lover with a knowing look before heading to the bathroom to change.

"Exactly... Especially if it is within the next week... Your birthday is Saturday too," Clint called out with a smirk as he got changed into a black and purple pair of swim trunks.

"You know what? I'm gonna kill you for not telling me what date it was," Natasha replied through the bathroom door. "You brought us here for our anniversary and for my birthday," she added, peaking her head out to look at the archer with a raised eyebrow who had already thrown on a black wife beater on as well.

"Yes," Clint replied simply with a happy smile before sitting down in one of the love chairs and picking up a book he had bought a few months previous and waited for Natasha to finish changing in the bathroom. The archer had known from the past two weeks that Natasha needed to get away from the city... And that the swim would do all of her injuries good.

Natasha smirked as she exited the bathroom, noting how her lover was caught up in one of the western novels he persisted was good reading, too busy to recognise the fact that she was practically half naked in front of him. "Are you coming with or are you too stuck in that book of yours?" she teased, making the archer look up at her. "What do you think?" she added, gesturing towards her chosen outfit.

Clint's jaw dropped as he looked over what his lover was wearing. "You are seriously not wearing that down to the pool... Are you?" the archer asked, locking eyes with his flame haired lover, his jaw still dropped open at the deep purple bikini she was wearing (_A/N: for a better description, anyone that has seen 'Fast & Furious 5; Fast Five', think similarly of the bikini Gisele (Gal Gadot) was wearing_).

"Yeah... Why...? Is there something wrong?" Natasha asked, looking down at her body to see if there was some new nasty scar on her body that she hadn't noticed.

"No," Clint replied as he stood up and placed his hands on Natasha's hips lovingly, making the red head look up at him. "I just hope that the water is cold so I don't take you in front of any of the other customers," the archer explained, earning a smirk from the ex-Russian.

"Is that a compliment Mr Barton?" Natasha teased as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"That's all you get from me Ms Romanoff," Clint replied as he brushed lips against Natasha's. "Come on," he whispered as they slowly pulled away from each other. "We're going for that swim you wanted to go on," he stated as Natasha put on the cover up she had laid out on the bed and a pair of Clint's old sweats she had claimed as her own.

"Yes Sir, Mr Barton," Natasha said teasingly as she led her boyfriend out of their hotel room, heading towards the pool.

"She is so gonna be the death of me," Clint mumbled as he took a moment to collect his lustful thoughts before grabbing the key card and following his girlfriend out of their hotel room.

_*** * * At The Pool * * ***_

After Clint's third lap of the pool, tea archer swam up to where Natasha was sitting at the side of the pool, returning the red head's smile.

"Enjoying yourself Mr Barton?" Natasha teased as she leaned her elbows on her knees, her chin resting in the palm of her right hand.

"Yes Ms Romanoff... Are you?" Clint replied as the ex-Russian slid into the water and wrapped her legs around her archer's lean waist while her arms wrapped his neck tenderly.

"Definitely," Natasha replied as she softly pressed her lips against Clint's. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away resting her head in the crook of her lover's neck.

Clint smiled and pressed his lips to Natasha's hairline softly and leaned back into the water as he allowed Natasha to fall asleep against his chest, the red head still exhausted from the past two weeks.

"So am I, Nat," Clint whispered against her skin as he floated around the pool with his lover sleeping on top of him, her light weight making it possible for them to do so.

_*** * * Two Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha smiled as she entered the bedroom after returning from her spa appointment, finding her boyfriend lying on top of the bed reading his novel. The archer had convinced the ex-Russian to go to the appointment, saying that Hill had greatly recommended it.

"Enjoying the book, are we?" the ex-Russian teased, leaning her left shoulder against the bed post, smirking as her archer put down the book and smiled at her lovingly.

"I was... Until you walked into the room," Clint replied, putting his arms behind his head and smirking at his girlfriend.

"Down boy," Natasha stated as she walked around the bed to the head of it, pressing her lips tenderly against Clint's before turning to the wardrobe. "We have dinner to go to," she added with a smirk as Clint groaned slightly at her teasing movements.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Clint asked as he turned onto his side, watching the red head vigilantly.

"I tried that once... And then we got stuck as partners... Remember?" Natasha replied before throwing a clean black shirt at Clint's head.

"Best idea ever," Clint replied as he stood up and walked over behind Natasha, wrapping his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder. The archer pressed his lips to the spy's pulse point, grinning as she shivered slightly at the action. "How about I have you for dinner instead?" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe playfully.

"As much as I like that idea, I think I prefer the salmon that's on offer downstairs," Natasha replied as she slowly pried her boyfriend's arms off her body. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for dinner," she added, pressing her lips against Clint's once more before heading into the bedroom with her outfit.

"Tease," Clint called after her, smirking as she stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

Clint turned and took out a black pair of dress jeans and the white pair of Adidas runners that Natasha had bought him for his birthday the previous year. He smirked as he took out a purple tie that the ex-Russian had said on several occasions she would tear it off him if given the chance. As the archer knew his lover as well as he does, he knew he would have to play her at her own game.

Natasha let out a breath as sh looked herself in the mirror, checking herself for any obvious scars on her body that could stand out on her porcelain skin. Finding none, the assassin attached a small pistol to her thigh holster before putting on the mid length purple dress with a thigh split she had chosen for tonight. As a finishing touch, Natasha put on a Smokey effect to her eyes and put on a necklace that Clint (_even though she told him several times she is not that big a fan of jewellery_) had bought her, a silver arrow pendant on a silver chain and a pair of silver heels.

"Mission complete Natasha," the ex-Russian murmured to herself as she gave herself one more look over before exiting the bedroom where she found Clint dressed and waiting for her.

Clint looked up from where he had been staring absently into the dark Irish sky, his jaw dropping at the sight of his girlfriend. "Wow..." he whispered as he looked her over before his stormy grey eyes locked with her emerald ones.

"I'm guessing you like," Natasha stated as her eyes darkening to a deep forest green as she noticed the slack tie her lover was wearing. "Barton, you are a bastard of a tease," she murmured as she grabbed the tie and indicated for the archer to climb out of the ledge.

"Baby, you are trying to kill me," Clint stated as he grabbed his wallet and followed the ex-Russian out of their hotel room.

"Naw... I love you too much to kill you," Natasha replied as she smirked over her shoulder at the archer as the door closed behind them... This was gonna be a fun dinner.

_*** * * After Dinner * * ***_

Clint smirked as he and Natasha walked back up to their room, the red head leaning against his body, smiling in content. "You enjoy that Baby?" he whispered into her hair as they reached their hotel room.

"Yeah... You?" Natasha replied as Clint opened the door before squealing in surprise as she was suddenly pressed up against their, now closed, hotel room door.

"Yeah... But not as much as I would enjoy my second dessert," the archer whispered as he placed his archery roughened hands just above Natasha's knees and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The red head wrapped her arms around his neck as he collided his lips against hers, claiming her mouth hungrily with his own.

"Then... what are... y-... you wait-... waiting for... Barton?" Natasha managed to ask against his hungry lips as she opened her mouth to his questing tongue while the archer helped her out of her heels.

Clint smirked against her lips before pulling away, the two panting heavily for air before Clint pulled her away from the door and carried her to the bed and dropping her onto it carefully before crawling on top of her and straddling her waist. "You sure you're up for it Ms Romanoff?" the archer teased as he brushed his lips over Natasha's pulse point tauntingly.

"Tease," the ex-Russian moaned before throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint sucked on her pulse point, leaving several love bites along her usually pale skin. "Fuck," she gasped as the archer slipped his hands under the hem of her dress, the archery roughed pads of his fingers brushing teasingly over the skin of her upper thighs. The red head brought her hands to the archer's neck, and loosened the already slack purple tie (_Natasha vaguely noted that it was the same colour of her dress... How the fuck did they manage that?_) and pulling the fabric off of him. She gasped as she grabbed the collar of his black shirt before running her hands down his chest and stomach, quickly unbuttoning the shirt and sliding it off of his body.

"Mmm..." Clint hummed against the skin of Natasha's neck. "_I don't think that was an answer Ms Romanova,_" he whispered in Russian as he pulled his hands back and brought them under her back, finding no zipper for the dress. "_Are you sure you can take what I'm about to give you?_" he whispered as he pulled away from her now love mark ridden porcelain skin.

"_I can take anything that you give me Barton,_" Natasha replied with a smirk, having a small idea where this was going as she noticed that her lover's eyes were almost fully black with undeniable lust.

"_Ah ah... You have to call me 'Master'_," Clint reprimanded, smirking down at the red head as she raised a perfect eyebrow in reply. "_Is that clear Ms Romanova?_" he asked rhetorically.

Natasha nodded and helped her archer take off her dress, Clint's breath hitching as he noticed the purple lace underwear the spy was wearing. "Nat, you are seriously playing with fire," the sandy blonde murmured before suddenly climbing off the bed. "_Do not move_," he ordered before heading towards his bag.

Natasha took a breath and watched her lover take something out of his bag, her jaw dropping as she heard a metallic sound from where Clint was standing... '_**The bastard got handcuffs,**_' the red head thought to herself, mentally cursing her boyfriend half heartedly, her thoughts proven correct as her archer turned around and walked back over to the bed with two handcuffs and a brown paper bag.

"_Do I want to know how you got those?_" Natasha asked in her native tongue with an amused raised eyebrow, not even bothering to think about what the archer had in the paper bag.

"_Did I tell you that you could speak Ms Romanova_?" Clint retaliated as he climbed back onto the bed and on top of Natasha.

Natasha shook her head, biting her bottom lip as Clint bended down and sucked on her ear lobe teasingly. "No Master," she whispered, making Clint grin against her skin at her words.

"As for your question, I bought them in an actual joke shop back home," Clint whispered as he left the handcuffs and paper bag on the bed before bringing his hands under Natasha's back so he could unclasp her bra and remove it. "When did you get this pair of underwear?" he whispered as he disposed of the bra to the same place where he had thrown the dress.

"I've had it about two months... But since you always seem to tear my underwear, except for the rare occasion, I hadn't worn them until today... Master," Natasha replied, using the name so she could, possibly, make sure that the archer would now leave her high and dry like he did the last time he tied her up.

"I said sorry for all the times I've torn your clothing," Clint whispered before kissing the red head hungrily, grabbing her hands and interlacing their fingers as he deepened their hungry kiss. He slowly brought up their hands to either side of Natasha's head, smiling into the kiss as the ex-Russian moaned in reply.

Clint slowly let go of her hands and broke the kiss, moving his lips to Natasha's neck while picking up the handcuffs again. The archer smirked against her skin as he attached the handcuffs to the posts of the bed before handcuffing her hands as well.

"You remember the rules from the last time Ms Romanoff?" Clint whispered as he kissed his way down her body, grinning up at the red head with a knowing look.

"Yes Master," Natasha replied, gasping in pleasure as Clint latched his lips around her left nipple, sucking and nibbling greedily on the hard nub.

"And what are those rules?" the archer whispered against her breasts as he used his left hand to cup and massage her other breast firmly.

"Don't speak unless spoken to... Don't move until you tell me to... Don't cum until you give me permission Master," Natasha replied in between gasps and moans as Clint switched his lips to her right breast while using his right hand to massage her left tit.

"Good girl," Clint whispered as he moved back up and kissed her softly, a reward for her compliance, smirking at her lovingly. The archer slowly made his way down her body again, kissing, licking and nipping on her porcelain skin as he moved, spending extra time on all of the (_rare_) scars on her body.

Clint smirked as he slid his tongue into Natasha's belly button, the ex-Russian tensing as she tried her best now to squirm at the sensation, succeeding in not disobeying his rules... For now. "Fuck, Nat... You're already soaking wet," Clint whispered as he ran two of his fingers along her soaked thong, making the spy moan loudly in reply. The archer smirked as his girlfriend didn't reply verbally... Her stubborness at its best.

Clint slowly pulled Natasha's thong off with his teeth, grinning up at the red head as he heard her breath hitch in her throat. "Nat, I can literally smell you," the archer whispered as he brushed his stubbled jaw against the inside of her left thigh. "How are you so fucking wet?" he added as he slowly slid two fingers of his right hand inside her tight entrance, earning a loud moan from Natasha.

"Clint," Natasha gasped as said man added another digit inside her, curling the three inside her.

Clint slapped the inside of Natasha's right thigh playfully hard. "That's your only warning Ms Romanoff... Don't break the rules again," Clint warned before latching his lips around Natasha's clit, sucking and biting gently on the red head's bundle of nerves, earning a groan of bliss from the ex-Russian.

"Yes Master," Natasha moaned, gripping the handcuffs tightly as Clint added a fourth finger inside her cunt, curling and scissoring his fingers inside her. If he moved his fingers any further, she wasn't going to be able to control her body anymore.

"Clint," Natasha moaned loudly as her boyfriend brushed his fingers against her G-spot while lapping hungrily on her clit, making her hips buck up to his touch.

Clint stopped his movements and pulled away from the red head, making her whine at the lost of contact. "You broke the rules Ms Romanoff... Now you have to be punished," the archer stated as he grabbed the paper bag he had placed on the bed earlier and taking out a vibrator.

'_**Shit**_,' Natasha thought as Clint turned on the vibrator. "_**Now I have to be patient**_,' she thought to herself as her lover hovered above her, smirking at her knowingly. "What do you have to say Natasha?" the archer teased with his boyish grin.

Natasha smirked cheekily up at Clint. "_Punish me in whatever way you want Master,_" she whispered in her native tongue, making Clint bite back and groan and rest his head in the crook of her neck as he tried to control his thoughts.

"_Tease_," Clint mumbled, knowing full well that Natasha had used those specific words to drive him as crazy as he was making her. "I'm gonna make sure you remember never to disobey my rules ever again Natasha," he whispered as he began his punishment, slowly pushing the vibrator inside Natasha's entrance while using his left thumb to rub circles around her clit.

_*** * * Six Hours (well, around that) Later * * ***_

"Clint... Master... Please," Natasha begged as Clint curled his fingers inside her again, driving the red head's senses into chaos. "I need to cum... I need to cum for you," she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as he rubbed the vibrator over her bundle of nerves.

"Okay so Nat," Clint mumbled as he added his tongue to her clit. "Cum for me," he order moving his tongue to her entrance while curling his four fingers inside her.

And that sent the spy over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard, her juices covering Clint's face as hours of her pent up orgasm finally was released. The red head slumped onto the bed, panting heavily as she came down from her high, her eyes closed as her lover continued to lap up the remains of her juices.

"Did you enjoy that Nat?" Clint whispered as he slowly kissed his way up her body, finally taking her wrists out of the handcuffs, bringing the slightly chaffed wrists to his lips, massaging and kissing the skin lovingly.

"The being left high and dry for over six hours; no... Everything else, yes," Natasha replied as she brought her hands to wrap them around Clint's neck, bringing his mouth to hers. "Thank you Baby," she whispered before kissing him tenderly.

"No problem... I enjoyed doing that," Clint whispered against her lips as Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You... have... too many... clothes on... Clint," Natasha whispered in between kisses, bringing her left hand down to unbuckle his belt and tug on his jeans and boxers firmly.

"We can take care of that," the archer whispered as he pulled away from her and quickly removed his pants, boxer and runners before leaning back over the red head. Natasha smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck again as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I love you," Natasha whispered against Clint's lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist firmly, making the head of his cock enter her.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as he slowly slid inside her, making the couple moan in mutual contentment as Clint filled up Natasha.

"Fuck," Natasha whispered as Clint rested his forehead against hers, the archer waiting for her to stretch to accommodate his length. "Three weeks is far too long not to do this," the ex-Russian whispered as she pressed her lips against her boyfriend's softly.

"Agreed," Clint whispered against his girlfriend's lips as he slowly began to pull out of Natasha until only the tip of his cock was inside her before slowly sliding back inside her, making them both cry out in pleasure at the sensation. "Fuck Nat," the archer moaned as he caught her right leg with his left bicep, sending him further inside her as they built a steady rhythm together.

"Yes... Fuck... Clint," Natasha moaned, her hips meeting Clint's thrust for thrust. Clint brought his right hand to his lover's hair and burying his hand into the ruby locks and locking his lips with hers as he felt both their climaxes grow closer. "Shit... Oh God... So close," the ex-Russian moaned into his mouth, tightening her grip on his body.

Clint nodded just as he thrusted harder inside her, sending the red head over the edge, screaming his name into his mouth. Her quivering and clenching walls pulled the archer into oblivion with her, grunting her name loudly as he spilled his seed inside her.

The archer collapsed onto the red head, the couple panting heavily as they rode out their orgasms. Eventually, once he had regained enough energy, Clint pulled out of Natasha and rolled off of her. Natasha rolled over so she could rest her head in the crook of her archer's neck.

"Am I really 'God' to you Nat?" Clint suddenly asked with a smirk, earning a half hearted slap from a blessed out Natasha.

"Shud'up Clint... You've worn me out," Natasha mumbled against the skin of Clint's neck, interlacing her left hand with her boyfriend's right. "Next time, I'm in control," she added with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am," Clint replied with a smile pressing his lips against Natasha's hairline lovingly. "I love you Nat," he whispered as he felt her breathing level out, indicating she was close to passing out.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered with a tender smile as she let sleep take over her body, one thought running through her mind; this was going to be a very enjoyable week for the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents.

And it definitely was... Especially with the very noticeable hickeys on their necks and Natasha's very obvious limp... If you get the idea...

**Author's Note:**_**Precious93**_**, I hope you like this :)**

**And to **_**coilia13, **_**who is the best adopted big sister I could ever wish for :) Love you loads **_**Dodgy Donut**_** and I hope this piece - which you gave the best idea (**_**handcuffs... seriously? :)**_** that helped me write it - helps cheer you up a bit :)**

**To everyone else, what do you guys think of this?**


End file.
